


Day 7: Razor Crest

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Mandoctober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mechanic reader, Multi, Sort of? - Freeform, Sweet, Yearning, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: Being an on board mechanic for the Mandalorian had its ups and downs; both figuratively and quite literally. After crash landing, you decide to question your armored employer on why he doesn’t want to replace the ship.---Another thing I wrote for mandoctober being posted here! Mandoctober prompts were created by @leo-moon on tumblr!!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mandoctober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Day 7: Razor Crest

The Razor Crest was old, and when you had first set sights on it, you thought for sure that the Mandalorian was playing a trick on you. There was no way that he was using such an old ship for picking up bounties. Even after accepting the job and boarding the spacecraft, you still hadn’t quite believed him. It wouldn’t be until after the take off, that you were truly convinced that he was being serious about using this ship for your travels.

Not really trusting of the ship’s ability to stay a flight forever, you had a feeling that at some point you would be dealing with a crash landing. As an on flight mechanic for hire, you had experienced many crash landings in your time, with many ships that were much newer than that of the Razor Crest. So, when it had finally happened you weren’t surprised in the slightest, if anything it gave you more reason to hound on Mando to replace his ship sooner.

“Can it be fixed?” The Mandalorian had asked, while you were taking a look over the ship after the crash.

“Yes,” You said, wiping some of the oil off your hands on an old rag, “but we should really consider investing in a new ship, ya know?”

“No.”

“Oh come on Mando!” You said with a pout, “The Razor Crest is so old, I’m surprised it’s even still flying.”

He had huffed, and folded his arms across in his chest in a defensive stance, a common response that you were beginning to notice from him. “It still works just fine-”

“-Mando we crash landed.” You said, cutting him off before he could finish, “The Razor Crest should be retired—it’s old and the fact it is still around is a miracle.”

“We only crashed because of us being shot at and chased,” He said, trying to double down on his point, “Otherwise it would have completely been fine.”

Mando’s reply had made your eyes roll, and you decided to just drop the conversation for now. He could be so stubborn when he wanted to be, and arguing with the person who paid you probably wasn’t the best decision to make.

“Anyway, it’ll take me a day or two to fix it. Depends on if we can find the right parts.”

“Alright, I can give you some credits for the parts.” He said, beginning to relax once more, “ And remember no-”

“-No droids.” You smirked at him, “I won’t use any droids, don’t you worry your pretty metal head about it.”

Feeling satisfied with your reply, Mando had given you a nod of his head before leaving you to get to work, the small child in his care trailing close behind him. The little one had even given you a wave as they left, which made you smile and wave in return, before you got to work on the Razor Crest.

The rest of your day was spent getting parts, and doing your best fix up the ship. Every now and then, Mando would come to see how you were doing, asking if you needed anything before he would leave you alone again. Around lunch time, he had brought you some food, and you sat down with the child to eat, while his dad had gone off to have his own meal privately.

Past all the stubbornness and aloofness, Mando treated you well, and he was probably one of the best employers you had ever worked for. This kindness from him was one of the many reasons you had decided to continue to work for him—ancient ship and all. He and the child made you feel like you belonged somewhere. They made you feel like you belonged alongside them, and that was a feeling you hadn’t really known until meeting them. As crazy as it may seem, you felt at home with them. Sometimes, you even felt as if you were a family.

When the sky had finally begun to change from a brilliant blue to a soft orange, you knew it was time to start considering packing up for the night. There wasn’t anything particularly bad with working in the darkness, but you definitely preferred sleeping over working at night. A lot of progress had been made on the repairs anyway, and Mando most likely wouldn’t mind you leaving the rest till tomorrow.

Grabbing some of the tools you could carry easily, you had walked back around to the opened hatch of the ship. On your way inside, you were met with the sight of the Mandalorian and his son enjoying the little bit of daylight that was left.

The beskar covered man sat on the ramp to the ship, watching as the child ran after a frog he spotted in the long reeds. The sight of it had brought a smile to your face, and after putting away the tools in your hands, you made your way over to sit next to your traveling companion. At first the two of you had both just sat in silence, allowing for the evening sunlight to warm your skin However, all too soon your curiosity got the better of you, and you found yourself itching to get to know more about your mysterious employer once again.

“So, what’s the real reason you won’t replace the Razor Crest?”

The question had surprised the man next to you, and he gave you a small glance before looking back towards the child playing. He had hummed in response at first, trying to come up with a reasonable answer to what was asked of him. His mind trying to piece together the appropriate words for the thoughts which ran through his mind.

“Well…” Mando had said before pausing again, unsure of if he should even answer, but doing so anyway, “Well, I guess it’s because the Razor Crest is kind of a home for me by this point.”

“Oh…” You said, barely audible above a whisper. “I guess it is kind of like a home for all of us, huh?”

“All of us?”

Instantly, you had felt a heat spread across your skin at his reply, a burning sensation of embarrassment rushing through you all at once. As per usual, your choice of wording would be the death of you, and you began to panic while trying to find a way to escape this now awkward conversation.

“Welp! I better put everything away.” You said, a nervous laugh leaving you soon after, “Don’t want to leave the rest of the tools out all night!”

Hurriedly, you had stood, quickly dusting off your pants, as you mentality slapped yourself for saying something so dumb without any thought. You seemed to have that problem around the Mandalorian, constantly getting choked up, and saying things that should be kept to yourself.

The Razor Crest wasn’t your home. It was their home and you were just a guest staying with them, so you could fix it when needed. Not even a guest—you were an employee. Just someone that the Mandalorian had hired to look after his ship. Who were you to think of them as family?

“I’m glad you consider it your home,” He said suddenly, making you pause mid-step to turn to look at him again. “You and the kid are like family, and are the only reason I can call the Razor Crest home.”

His sudden confession had made you blink in surprise at him, and soon a small smile had spread across your warm cheeks. He had continued to look off into the distance at the setting sun, avoiding your gaze, as you made your way over. Only a few steps closer was all you really needed to lean down to press a kiss to the side of his helmet, the metal feeling cool against your lips, and leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. The kiss was brief, only long enough to grab his attention before you were pulling back again to look at him with a wide grin.

“I see you as family as well, and I’m glad to share a home with you too.” You had said before leaving him with those final words, turning and walking off to go continue your clean up, a lovestruck smile plastered to your cheeks the entire time.

The Mandalorian had watched you go, his eyes never leaving your form until you were completely out of his line of sight. An unseen blush had consumed his skin by this point, leaving him feeling warm underneath his armored layers. There was no way he was going to replace the ship now. The Razor Crest was where you all belonged, a place where you all could come back to without question, but most importantly; the Razor Crest was home.


End file.
